How to Ruin a Friendship
by LadyDivine91
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian became friends because Blaine wanted them to. But that's not why they started fooling around together. Enemies to friends to lovers. Secret relationship. Kurtbastian. Kurt H. Sebastian S.


**Dalton AU assumes that Kurt, Blaine, and Sebastian all went to Dalton at the same time and were in the same grade. Mention of Blaine. Warning for mention of sexual content. Enemies to friends to lovers.**

Two pairs of black Oxfords clutter up the entrance to Sebastian's dorm room.

Two striped ties have been left in a tangle underneath the locked door.

Socks, blazers, a sweater, and slacks pave a trail to the bed.

One dress shirt lies abandoned, crumpled in a pile, while another hangs neatly over a wooden desk chair.

Against the far wall, the ancient twin bed creaks as Kurt rocks in Sebastian's lap, and Sebastian leans into Kurt's kiss, moaning in his mouth.

"Oh, God," Sebastian mutters, bucking up as Kurt rolls down. "Yeah, babe … just like that …"

A sharp knock on the door makes Kurt jump, makes him go still, and Sebastian groans in frustration. But it's only a false alarm – just one of Sebastian's asshole friends assuming he's "occupied" and trying to get a rise out of him. When a second knock doesn't follow, Sebastian pulls Kurt back down.

"So … where were we?" he asks, ready to return to the task of making-out.

"Uh … w-we were supposed to be discussing Charlemagne," Kurt says, dodging Sebastian's kiss and reaching for his book bag.

"Ah." Sebastian grabs Kurt's hand and returns it to his chest. "No wonder I started kissing you. I fucking _hate_ Charlemagne." Kurt tries to slide backward off Sebastian's body, but Sebastian locks his hands around Kurt's hips, again one step ahead of him. "Where do you think you're going, Hummel?"

"What are we doing?" Kurt asks earnestly. "I thought we were just going to be friends."

They had only recently _become_ friends, just a few weeks ago going from trading insults to treating each other civilly, turning a new leaf because Blaine said he wanted his two best friends to be friends. Blaine didn't seem to understand that that plan was doomed to failure because, ironically, they both had one thing in common – they both wanted Blaine.

Kurt wanted Blaine's heart.

Sebastian wanted inside Blaine's pants.

It stung the both of them pretty hard to find out that Blaine wanted the junior manager of the GAP – some douche named Jeremiah. So while the Warblers ambushed the poor schmuck at work, Kurt and Sebastian bowed out and decided to lick their wounds together over coffee … which turned into them trading notes on how they tried to win the hand of the fair Blaine Anderson … which then became the two of them sharing life stories. Sebastian divulged the pressures of being the son of a state's attorney. Kurt became watery-eyed talking about his mother, and Sebastian held his hand. By the time The Lima Bean locked its doors for the night, Kurt and Sebastian were getting hot and heavy in the backseat of Kurt's Navigator.

And to this day, no one knew.

"That depends," Sebastian says, massaging Kurt's hips, trying to persuade him to move them again, "in your universe, do friends make-out, finger and blow one another?"

Kurt rolls his eyes, but he answers Sebastian's question with a smile on his face. "No. Not traditionally."

"Do you want to stop doing all of that?" It's sincere, less teasing than the first question. It's honest, and a little bit vulnerable. A month ago, Kurt would have said _yes_. Because physical intimacy, to Kurt, has always be a sacred – and kind of terrifying – thing. When he daydreamed of having a first time with Blaine, it was always in a romantic, hilltop cabin, or in a dewy meadow of lilac, or on a private beach at sunset. Picturing the two of them together, bodies entwined, put not only butterflies in Kurt's stomach, but knots there, too. Even something as simple as the thought of their first kiss made him so queasy with nerves, he had wanted to vomit.

Kurt thought it would be the same way with anyone.

But it wasn't with Sebastian.

Kissing Sebastian turned out to be one of the simplest things in the world. Kurt doesn't know if it's because he doesn't have any romantic feelings for Sebastian (which is actually changing slowly day by day), or because of who Sebastian claims to be (exorbitantly experienced for a boy his age), or simply because Sebastian is removed from a single fact – he wasn't Kurt's "teenage dream".

There is no pressure between them. Even as Sebastian stares up at him with questioning eyes, waiting for an answer, there isn't any pressure. Sebastian hasn't pressured Kurt into anything.

It's nice to have the space to decide what he wants. And Kurt _knows_ what he wants. Sebastian doesn't have to be "Mr. Right". Being "Mr. Right Now" is not necessarily a bad thing.

"No," Kurt admits sheepishly. "I don't want to stop."

Sebastian exhales as if he'd been holding his breath. "Well, then," he says, his overconfident smile returning to his face as he slowly starts to inch Kurt's briefs down, "I think we're about to ruin this friendship."


End file.
